<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thanks For Everything by hotchocolatedictator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789188">Thanks For Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator'>hotchocolatedictator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January Drabbles [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble and a Half, Episode: Revolution of the Daleks, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She never really said it properly, she realises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January Drabbles [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thanks For Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was 'thanks'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She never really said it properly, she realises.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That never changes - she talks and talks, and so much of it means nothing. But after all these years, he’s deserved it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Jack?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack looks up from where he’d been admiring the new TARDIS console, and he’s definitely aged a little since the last time she saw him. She wonders idly how old he is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I just wanted to say… thank you.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘For breaking you out of prison? Don’t worry about it.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘No. Well, yes,’ she amends, ‘Thanks for that. But I meant more in general. For everything you’ve done for me.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She doesn’t actually say it, but they both know what she means.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack looks a bit surprised, and the Doctor grins wryly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Never really said it, did I?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Not really, no.’ He smiles back. ‘You know I’d do almost anything for you. But thanks was nice.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘And now, the fam.’</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>